New Money
is the third episode of the second season of Deadwood. It first aired on March 20, 2005. Plot Francis Wolcott, chief scout for a powerful mining operation, arrives to shake up the status quo - beginning with Cy Tolliver. Swearengen's lackeys fret as he refuses visitors and medical attention. Joanie's new partner, Maddie, reveals she's also running a game as their new brothel, the Chez Ami, services its first customer. - Source: CBS DVD Cast Starring *Timothy Olyphant (as Seth Bullock) *Ian McShane (as Al Swearengen) *Molly Parker (as Alma Garret) *Jim Beaver (as Whitney Ellsworth) *W. Earl Brown (as Dan Dority) *Kim Dickens (as Joanie Stubbs) *Brad Dourif (as Doc Cochran) *Anna Gunn (as Martha Bullock) *John Hawkes (as Sol Star) *''Jeffrey Jones (as A.W. Merrick - credit only'' *Paula Malcomson (as Trixie) *''Leon Rippy (as Tom Nuttall) - credit only'' *William Sanderson (as E.B. Farnum) *Robin Weigert (as Calamity Jane) *Dayton Callie (as Charlie Utter) *Sean Bridgers (as Johnny Burns) *Garret Dillahunt (as Francis Wolcott) *''Titus Welliver (as Silas Adams) - credit only'' *Bree Seanna Wall (as Sofia Metz) *Josh Eriksson (as William Bullock) And *Powers Boothe (as Cy Tolliver) Guest Starring *Alice Krige (as Maddie) *Sarah Paulson (as Miss Isringhausen) *Keone Young (as Mr. Wu *Geri Jewell (as Jewel) *Peter Jason (as Con Stapleton) *Larry Cedar (as Leon) Co-Starring *Nick Amandos (as Jack) *Holly Carbrey *Fiona Dourif (as Chez Ami Whore) *Meghan Glennon (as Lila) *Gary Leffew (as Vigilante) *Chandra Richards (as Rose) *Ralph Richeson (as Richardson) *Damon Weber Crew (and other credits) Opening credits *Casting by: Junie Lowry-Johnson, C.S.A. and Libby Goldstein *Editor: Stephen Mark, A.C.E. *Production Designer: Maria Caso *Director of Photography: James Glennon, ASC *Co- Producer: Steve Turner *Producer: Ted Mann *Producer: Elizabeth Sarnoff *Producer: Ed Bianchi *Supervising Producer: Jody Worth *Supervising Producer: Scott Stephens *Executive Producer: Gregg Fienberg *Executive Producer: David Milch *Created by: David Milch *Written by: Elizabeth Sarnoff *Directed by: Steve Shill Closing credits *Co-Producer: Hilton H. Smith *Associate Producer: Kathryn Lekan *Unit Production Manager: S. A. Stephens *First Assistant Director: Lisa Campbell-Demaine *Second Assistant Director: Kenneth B. Roth *Costume Designer: Katherine Jane Bryant *Music by: Reinhold Heil & Johnny Klimek *Consulting Producer: A.C. Lyles *Stunt Coordinator: Mike Watson *Stunts: W. Scott Mason, Mike McGaughy, Jim Pratt & Mike Watson *Production Coordinator: Jo Leachman *Asst. Prod. Coordinator: Johnston H. Moore *Script Supervisor: Gabi Endicott *Visual Effects Supervisor: David T. Altenau *Script Coordinator: George Putnam *2nd 2nd Asst. Director: Libby G. Minarik *Location Manager: Brian O. Haynes *Add'l. 2nd Assist. Director: Bradley Morris *Production Secretary: Wendy Wilkins *Casting Associate: Lisa Soltau *Art Directors: James J. Murakami & David Potts *Set Decorator: Ernie Bishop *Property Master: Frank Escobedo *Asst. Property Master: Manuel Baca *2nd Asst. Property Master: Steve Blakney *Add'l Props: Harry Lu *Asst. Art Director: Michael J. Kelley *Art Dept. Coordinator: Linda Rebman *Construction Coordinator: Bill Holmquist *General Foreman: Eddie Esparza *Construction Foreman: Peter Jameson *Construction Assistant: Kristi McConnell *Tool Foreman: Darrin Clubb *Labor Foreman: Lupe Gutierrez *Paint Foreman: Michael Mikita, Sr. *Leadman: John Gomez *On Set Dressers: Cynthia Rebman, Billy Sender & Dave Hopgood *Set Dressers: James Bolle, Frank Bertolino, Tim Keating & Michael Leonard *Draper: Thomas Sharp *Stand-By Painter: Ingrid Rofkar *Stand-By Carpenter: W. Scott Mason *Greensman: David Harris *Gaffer: Brett Laumann *Best Boy Electric: Lee Schmicker *Key Grip: Bubba Sheffield *Best Boy Grip: Billy Beaird *Dolly Grips: Brian Saunders & Steve Redondo *Dept. Head Make-Up Artist: John Rizzo *Asst. Dept. Head Make-Up Artist: Adam Brandy *Key Make-up Artist: Ron Snyder *Make-Up Artists: Deborah McNulty & Richard Wetzel *Prosthetic Effects: KNB EFX Group, Inc. *Supervisors: Howard Berger & Greg Nicotero *Dept. Head Hair: Carol Pershing *Asst. Dept. Head Hair: Terry Baliel *Key Hair Stylist: Kimberley Spiteri *Add'l Hair Stylists: Marie Elena Storace & Elizabeth Rabe *Costume Supervisor: Le Dawson *Asst. Costume Designer: Beth Morgan *Costumers: Christina Anthony, Paul Corricelli, Aimee McCue & Elizabeth Seal *Draper: Krista Waite *A Cam/Steadicam Operator: Joseph E. Gallagher *A Cam 1st Asst. Camera: John C. Flinn IV *A Cam 2nd Asst. Camera: Jason E. Jensen *Camera Loader: Scott Allen Martinez *B Cam Operator: Steve Adcock *B Cam 1st Asst. Camera: Annie McEveety-Kramer *B Cam 2nd Asst. Camera: Mika Michaels *Still Photographer: Doug Hyun *Sound Mixer: Geoffrey Patterson *Boom Operator: Jeff Humphreys *Utility Cable: Kevin Sorensen *Sound Utility Trainee: Caleb M. Bacon *Catering By: Deluxe Catering, Gary Wigglesworth *Lamp Operator/Rigging Gaffer: Toby le Cheminant *Electricians: Michael Gips, Lee Auerbach & Gordon Eto :Grips: *Mike Muller *Peter Schlanser *Nina Moskol *Dave Myers *Chris Stadler *Joe Guzman : *Special Effects by: Ultimate Effects *Special Effects Supervisor: John Hartigan *Special Effects Foreman: M. A. Thompson *Special Effects Techs: Jerry Miscevich, Paul Sokol, Frank L. Pope & Mark Lilienthal *Craft Service: Orlando Chongo *Add'l Craft Service: Barry Hutchins & Howard Kramer *Livestock Provided by: Forsberg Ranch & Co. *Livestock Coordinator: Todd Forsberg *Livestock Consultant: Gary Leffew *Wrangler Gang Boss: Gary Mouw :Wranglers: *Bart Allsup *Benny Manning *Noel Phillips *Diana Smith *Gene Walker : *Melody Ranch Liaison: Daniel Veluzat *Transportation Coordinator: Andy R. Straub *Transportation Captain: Stephen Pistone :Drivers: *Paul Veluzat *Larry Hardman *Rocky Chiusano *Gary Ferraro *Dave Oppenheim *Lenny Rogel *Jeff Purpus *Andre Veluzat *Jim Downs : *Asst. to Mr. Milch: Zack Whedon *Asst. to Mr. Fienberg: Danica Vorkapich *Asst. to Producers: Harry Limauro IV *Writers' Assistant: Nick Towne *Production Accountant: Cindy Wise *1st Asst. Accountant: Christopher Cilluffo *Payroll Accountants: Mary Hastigan & Kimberly Cripe *2nd Asst. Accountant: Kerry Mock *Accounting Clerk: Anthony Jeselnik *Welfare Workers: Margaret Schmetzer & David Queirolo *Medics: John Barnette & Thomas Foster *Extras Casting: Bill Dance Casting, Sheri Tucker & Terence Harris :Production Assistants: *Angela Bartolomeo *Emily Batson *Sam Claypool *Zach Hunt *Yuka Kadono *Patrick Lenahan *Matt Lombardo *Mark McGrath *Matt Polley *Johnny Radcliff *Kevin P. Roy *Gwyn Shovelski *Kimberly Thomas *Laura Turek *Michael Whitney *Kevin Zelman : :Stand Ins: *Maria Bembenek *Sharon Maines *Steve Maines *Tom Woosley *Otto Krause : *Voice Casting: Joyce Kurtz - Joyce's Voices *Music Clearance: Evan M. Greenspan Inc. *Post Production Supervisor: Peter Phillips *Post Production Coordinator: Jennifer Ross *Visual Effects Coordinators: Patrick Kearney & Shaheed Qaasim *Assistant Editor: Mark Hartzell *Music Editor: Micha Liberman *Final Colorist: Scott Klein *Dailies Colorist: Mike Schneider *Sound Supervisor: Lawrence H. Mann *Sound Consultant: Stephen Hunter Flick *Dialogue Editors: Devon Joseph & Erin Oakley *Sound Effects Editor: Benjamin Cook *Foley Editor: Kevin Wahrman *Foley Mixer: Carmine Rubino *Foley Artists: Anita Cannella & Amy Kane *Re-Recording Mixers: R. Russell Smith & William Freesh *Post Production Sound: Sony Pictures Studios *Hi-Def Post Production: Riot Santa Monica *Visual Effects by: Encore *Laboratory Services by: Ascent Media Laboratory *Theme Music by: David Schwartz *Music Supervisor: Jane Wallace *Main Title Design by: a52 *Camera & Lenses: Panavision *Film Provided by: Eastman Kodak :Historical research assistance provided by The Adams Museum & House, Deadwood, SD. :American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No animal was harmed in the making of this television program. Images Deadwood - New Money - Image 1.jpg Deadwood - New Money - Image 2.jpg Deadwood - New Money - Image 3.jpg Deadwood - New Money - Image 4.jpg Deadwood - New Money - Image 5.jpg Deadwood - New Money - Image 6.jpg Episode guide External links *New Money on IMDb *New Money on tv.com Category:Episodes Category:Deadwood episodes Category:Deadwood season 2 episodes